Just For Show
by Rufescent
Summary: Sokka was just trying to save Suki and get back to his family with no harm done. When Azula sees him her suspicion level rises. Now at the palace, will Sokka get some background on his declared enemy from his past? Just friendship. - On Hiatus -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did I would have at least made sure that M. Night Shyamalan got their names right.

A/N: This takes place during the beach, and goes from there. This is an AU, so if you are confused on anything please tell me. One more thing, what happens in The Beach with Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai, still happens. Oh, and Zuko _didn't_ send that assassin after Aang. OK, here's my first fic. Here we go…

* * *

Sokka had just finished his training with Piandao a day ago, and was settled comfortably in the rippling water listening to Toph.

"Aang cover up, someone might see you!" Toph called in Aang's general direction.

"What, I am wearing trunks?" Aang replied as Momo jumped on his shoulders.

"No, I mean someone might see you, the dead Avatar." Toph restated.

Katara usually being the strict one, agreed with Aang. "Toph, there are walls all around us. How is anyone going to find us?" As they were busy debating over their safety, no one noticed Aang disappear down a waterslide.

When Aang arrived back, Sokka was the only one that noticed. He decided, since everyone was here, he was going to tell them his plan now.

"Um, I am going to be going away for a while." Sokka said bluntly.

"What?"

"Been hitting the cactus juice again, Snoozles?"

Aang was the only one that didn't react like Toph and Katara did, instead he asked what popped in his head the minute Sokka declared he was leaving.

"Why?

"Well, I was getting to that. Let me start from the beginning, before you all say 'no it's too dangerous.' We _need_ inside information and I _have_ practiced with Master Piandao. I am going to go to the Fire Nation Palace! Wait- before you start yelling, hear me out." Sokka waited until he got nods from every member in the group, before continuing.

"Katara," He turned to face his little sister, "Remember when you told me that Azula was dressed up as Su- as a Kyoshi Warrior? Well that means that they have them! If I go to the Palace, I might be able to get information on where they are. We can get more people for our invasion on the day of black sun! I also might be able to get information on spots in the palace where guards aren't very good. I'll be an inside spy, the Fire Nation won't know what hit them. Please, I'll even dress up as a servant, please." Sokka was practically begging on his knees.

Katara spoke since she was his little sister and was more likely to say no. "Sokka, I… don't know. What if something happens to you or the Firelord finds out you're from the Water Tribe? I can't loose you too." She was trying really hard to stop tears from running down her cheeks, but was failing horribly. She just couldn't cope without Sokka.

When Katara finally decided to speak again, she was calm. "Sokka, please be careful. When you get back I am going to yell at you for trying to be a hero all the time, I promise you that. But…please, please, be careful." Katara was flung into a hug by a smiling Sokka.

"I promise I will be, Katara."

"When you're done with your spying, make sure you hit some Fire Nation heads for me, Snoozles." Pulling Toph into their hug Sokka replied quietly. "I will Toph. Take care of my little sis and my little brother. Keep them having fun and smiling. Toph…thanks."

"We will be waiting for you when you return. Be careful, Sokka. Sokka…um… thanks for always being there for me. Now, it's my turn." Aang informed his 'big brother.'

"Sure, anything for my little brother."

"Aang get in here. A hug must have everyone in it." Katara grabbed Aang, pulling him in a warm embrace.

_This is my family, and I will not let them down._ Sokka thought with a smile on his face as Appa licked them all, sending them tumbling on top of each other to the ground laughing.

* * *

The next day was Sokka's departure. Everyone hugged him, and voiced their emotions. Sokka left with two weeks supply of food and water, a map, some money, his weapons, and his sleeping bag.

So far, all was good.


	2. Chapter 2

_This day could not get any worse. _Zuko thought as he looked toward the window, which showed the many water droplets falling from the dark grey sky. His sister was off ordering Mai and Ty Lee around somewhere else and he was stuck alone inside the dreary, dark, palace hall. The Firelord was off at some meeting regarding the war- is there even such a thing as a meeting that has nothing to with the war here?

Zuko frowned inwardly. He was actually planning on using his day free of Azula to relax at the garden. The one his mother cherished oh so much. But as fate would have it, luck was never one of his characteristics and it was pouring an ocean out there.

So here he was, all alone in the empty halls, not including the silent moving servants that busied themselves with household chores. He hadn't spoken to his Uncle in a while, though it was not of anger at the General, but more of at himself.

Zuko sighed. He felt so utterly _alone_. Looking around once more for anything to pique his curiosity and finding nothing, Zuko trudged back toward his room.

His room looked the same as it did before that fateful day, though something was out of place now that he looked at it. Studying the darkly lit room closely he realized that the window was left open. Weird. He remembered specifically closing it because the water was getting on the desk. Under any other circumstance, Zuko would have ignored the creepy feeling and gone with logic, but his hair was standing on edge and he felt the strong need to get out.

Turning around in a fast spin on his heels, he ran- not even bothering to cover up his panic- toward the door. He reached the door knob quickly and with out incident opened it to reveal the same dreary, ordinary, hallway of the palace.

Eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, Zuko pondered going back into his room, but the nagging feeling in his head still was spinning with uncertainty. He was _sure_ he closed the window.

Going back to the room would hopefully put his head to rest, but then again, his head was spinning because of the room. Peeking over his shoulder, he looked toward his room, tense and ready to fight or flee.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. It was his same old room. Still feeling uncomfortable, Zuko turned his heels left, his shoes scuffing the carpet that covered the creaky, old, wooden floors.

He stopped right in front of the Agni-Kai arena. Taking a deep breath, Zuko took a step toward the room, feeling ready to see the place that had haunted him every night.

"Prince Zuko!"

Turning his head in the direction that sounded, he came across a young servant boy, who was probably the same age as him.

"Yes?" Zuko asked, a little happy that he had an excuse to delay seeing the arena, again.

"Prince Zuko, it is just that, we thought you were in your room. It is a little surprising seeing you here." The servant boy exclaimed nervously, never having the ill-luck to have to speak to a firenation royal until now.

"Alright," Zuko replied softly, trying not to scare the servant, unlike his dear sister. "Thanks for the information."

"Uh…y-yeah, anytime, Prince Zuko." The boy stammered as he watched the scarred prince walk past him. It took about a few seconds to realize that he didn't give the prince any information. Panicking, the boy raced after his Prince.

_Run. Now. I need to see my room. Now. Or something bad is going to happen._

The urge to rush was racing through his veins so fast he was surprised he wasn't in a full out sprint. As he reached his room, he paused to catch his breath and courage. Clenching his hands to form tightly closed fists, he kicked the door open, making the hinges on the door wobble under the strain.

The room was complete black. Nothing could be seen by the naked eye. Though, amazing enough, Zuko actually saw something out of the corner of his left eye. It wasn't clear, but there was a movement. Lighting a fire in his palm he turned it toward the room, making shadows be cast upon his furniture.

The servant boy chose that moment to collapse in a heap on top of the prince half way in his room.

Blinking his eyes three times, Zuko pushed himself up off the boy. Mad, he turned toward his room. Nothing. His eye twitching in barely held anger, he turned toward the unfortunate victim.

Seeing his prince's furious face, the boy quickly mumbled an apology and sprinted off toward any direction other than there.

Anger evaporated when Zuko saw the servant boy's terrified face. It was a near expression to his on that day he lost his honor, a face full of pure fear.

Remembering that day and how much it hurt mentally and physically, Zuko swallowed his pride and chased after the boy. He made a mistake, and he was going to fix it.

* * *

_Shit. I can't find him._

"What has you all worried, Zuzu?"

The cold voice broke his concentration. Grudgingly, Zuko turned himself around to face his devil of a sister.

"Nothing, 'Zula, nothing that you need to worry about. Where are Mai and Ty Lee? Get bored of them?" Zuko asked venomously, annoyed at not yet finding the boy and his sister's arrival.

"Good. Tomorrow we are going out for a sister brother dinner down in one of those lower districts."

"Why?" Zuko asked warily.

"So we can destroy their terrible business. Their daughter told Ty Lee that she had potential to become their waitress. I will not allow that. That's why of course." Azula answered with the cold smirk never leaving her pale face.

Setting his face in a perfect frown, he nodded and left his sister to her thoughts, wondering how he got himself into this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Sokka's eye was twitching, he was sure of it.

"Now Mister Wang, what do you want again?"

"I said: are you open for a job offering or know anyone who is?" Sokka replied with teeth clenched in annoyance and anger. He actually just wanted to rescue Suki, but to do that he might need some bribing material. So a job it was.

"What? You want to offer a bob? Wait a second, I know what you said! It was something about a hog." The man then decided to start mumbling all the rhyming words he could think of, though not once producing the word job.

After an hour, Sokka was sure he was loosing his sanity. "Just give me a job old man!" He yelled, his excuse was so the old man could hear better than talking normally, but we all know the truth of that statement.

"A job, eh? Now, what are you actually _good_ at Mister Wang?" He said after a moments thought, finally getting in a direction that went somewhere.

"Uh…" _Shit. I should have thought this through. I have been asking forever but I didn't even have smart answer? Wait…_

"Mister Wang?"

"What jobs are available, for I am one of many, many, many," Sokka added another 'many' to be sure the old man got the point, "many, talents?"

"Well, there _is_ an inn down the street that is hiring. Just turn down one of those alleys and go in a door. Then you have arrived! You're welcome." With that said, the man hobbled off, into the jumbling crowd of people that covered all ground.

Alright, so go down an alley. _Wait! Which alley? _Then go in a door. _In a door, what door? Where? Ugh. That crazy old man is insane and trying to waste me. I'll just follow my instincts. Yeah… that'll work._

* * *

The palanquin had finally arrived at the café. A wooden inn stood tall and monumental beside the café. It intimidated the small business with its large size, no shame shown. Azula smirked. Maybe after they destroyed the café, the princess and prince could take a stroll in the humble inn.

She stepped out of her palanquin, ready for an ordinary day's events. Not even waiting for Zuko, she strolled into the pitiful café, all confidence and pleasure showed on her flawless skin.

_Azula always does that. _Zuko pouted, he for one was sick of always being out of the loop, for everything. If it meant spending time with his little sister, he would at least try. But she didn't have to leave him like that. He pouted again, not caring how childish he must have looked to on goers.

Sprinting to catch up to his little sister, he made it right when she arrived, if a little out of breathe. She narrowed her eyes at his now up close figure.

Seeing the gesture of love, he said defensively, "_You're_ the one that ordered me to come anyways. You can't get rid of me now, Azula."

Azula laughed in his face, "Poor, little, stupid Zuzu. I could care less. Now move so we go in already."

Stepping out of the way, Zuko followed after Azula like a dog following its master. An abused dog. Azula strode up to the man in charge, all confidence and arrogance was mastered to the fullest as she introduced herself.

"I am Princess Azula," and as an after thought she added, "And this is Zuko. I mean Prince Zuko."

_At least she didn't say Zuzu. _Zuko thought as he tried to ignore the on purpose slip up.

"I've had enough of this small talk. Where is Lana? She has some explaining to do with me." The man visibly shuddered.

"Lana? Why her? What do…Why her? What do you want with my daughter? Please, what ever happened she is sorry. Please don't take her away. She has never meant anyone harm. Please, no."

"Shut up." Azula's cold voice broke the man's desperate pleading as he sobbed to his princess for mercy. She would have none of it. "Get me Lana. Now." He retreated out the door.

Zuko shuffled up behind her. "How did you know her name?"

"I did my research, Zuzu. More than you'll ever do."

Zuko rolled his eyes. Typical Azula. "Sure Azula. What are you going to do when she comes?"

"Burn her."

Zuko eye's widened. "What?"

"You heard me."

Azula is impossible to waver in minds._ I have to do something. I can't let this happen._ "But that isn't what mom would have wanted. She would feel ashamed."

Azula's jaw tightened for a moment, and then… she laughed, cold and unnerving. "Oh Zuzu, Mom's dead. She can't even _feel_ ashamed."

A forced cough broke his comeback into dust. "My daughter isn't here." He replied, nervous.

"Well, I guess you'll do then." She said with a heavy sigh, lighting her hand with blue flames that danced in her palms just begging to be free.

"Daddy, where are you? Mom said you were here. Why won't you answer me?" Lana's voice could be heard through the closed door that led to their upstairs. Her father's face darted around the room frantically trying to find an escape route.

"Well, if that isn't Lana. Where did she head off to again?" Azula taunted the trembling man in front of her. "Zuko." Zuko tilted his head in Azula's direction as she had commanded. "Go get her."

"No. Lana, run. Run Lana. Run!" The man screams quieted the girls calling voice. Footsteps grew closer to there placement and the father screamed louder and more forceful. "Run Lana, I love you, but you must run! Run!"

The footsteps retreated in a hurry so soon they couldn't tell where she was headed. Azula snarled, her eyes showing pure rage. Finally composing herself, she looked at her sharp fingernails in boredom. Looking up, she met the Father's gaze, and growled. Walking up to the man, she slapped his across the face, leaving scratch marks as a reward. Blood trailed after her fingers, almost seeming to grab a hold of her hand and live in pleasure with her.

As the man trembled and fell to his knees, Azula laughed again, taking pure pleasure in the man's weak form. "That was nothing. Prince Zuko, come." She said, not even looking at Zuko as she called his name. Her eyes only focused the calculating gaze on that of her target.

He stepped closer to his sibling, unsure and uneasy. Knowing how she hated to loose.

"Burn him. And make him _scream_ for mercy."

Zuko felt his body freeze. His scar felt hotter than usual, it's small pain more intense. He couldn't. The man's shaky breathing hitched as he looked toward the once banished prince. He _couldn't_ do it, and the answered question in his mind gave him a sigh of relief.

Azula turned on him, her gaze listless. "Do as I say. Or maybe Father will be forced to become involved."

_Damn Azula. I guess it's payback for when I used mom's name against her._

The father's eyes were watered and his cheeks were splotchy. One would think he was giving in to the princess, but the way he held himself said otherwise. As he caught Zuko's gaze, the man gazed back steely. If he was going to die, might as well give someone some form of torment.

"Azula. Zuko." The man sneered; his eyes took on a glazed look. "You're both snakes that are in need to be put down. You're…" He broke off, not by pain or change of heart, but at the sound of a door opening. The light blinded the Princess and the Father for a moment as they looked in the customer's direction.

"Are you hiring…" The customer trailed off as his eye's darted to all the characters in the room, back and forth, unbelieving.

_He seems familiar. _Both siblings thought at the same moment.

"Halt!" Azula shouted to the fast retreating form. Getting herself together quickly, she ran out of the café rapidly. Zuko stayed.

The father breathed a sigh of relief as the princess's departing figure faded. He looked up to the Fire Nation Prince, honey gold met dusky brown. Zuko did not know how to feel toward this man. Upset? Maybe. Pity? A little. Confused? Completely.

"You'll _never_ get my daughter." Simple, confident, determined…. but sadly, false.

Azula chose that moment to come barging in. One hand held the customer that she had given chase to, and the other held her sapphire flame. It's heat reaching across the room like a sunray.

"Let me go!" The customer screeched toward no one in particular.

"I don't think so. What's your name?" Azula asked. Her face was mere inches away from the customer in question.

"I am Shen. Yep, Shen Fire, I'm a cousin of Wang Fire. Know him?" His voice was unnaturally low.

Zuko raised an eyebrow in amusement. Shen _Fire? _Azula seemed even less likely to believe it.

"Don't lie to me," she huffed in annoyance as the day's plan started to unravel beneath both of the royal sibling's feet.

"I'm not, Princess Azula." Sokka had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from hissing her name with venom.

Azula narrowed her light brown eyes in disdain. Then she widened them back to normal, and smiled. Or smirked was more like it. "Looking for that job, Shen Fire?"

"Um, no actually, I got everything I need, I am good. Good. No job needed." He replied nervously.

"Good, because Zuko and I just happen to have an opening in servants at the palace. Care to take it?" She leaned closer, her breathe hot on his face.

If he took it, he'd be stuck near _them_, but if he declined then they'd know something was up. Who wouldn't want a spot in the palace? Admitting defeat in his head, he sighed inwardly.

"I'd love to work at the palace in Princess Azula's and Prince Zuko's company." He answered, trying very hard to not put sarcasm in his voice.

"Good."

And then they were off. Heading back to their home with a prisoner put in the Firelord's mercy, and a new servant to clean up their messes.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't think, didn't want to. This was just a dream or a mean practical joke, it wasn't real. _He_ didn't even believe that.

_Her_ voice brought him back toward the cruel reality. "We have arrived. Send for Father, I wish to show him … a gift, of sorts." 'Of course, Princess Azula' followed after, quite like a bee's buzzing.

_Is she talking about _me_?_

"Shen Fire, come." Shen obeyed. With the siblings in front, he trudged on, feeling as though his feet weren't his, like they were moving on their own.

She slapped him.

"Move, or I will _make_ you." Shen nodded rapidly, still unknown with their way of life and if his survival would be difficult. The girl was about to threaten Shen once more, but their destination had been reached. Its gold glistening off into their eyes; Shen thought it ironic.

Gold representing pure, money maybe, promise, and most of all honor but the Fire nation has none of that. None.

"Don't look him the eye. Make sure to kneel all the way, until you feel the freezing floor on your forehead. Only speak when he asks you something. Don't look nervous because that only feeds him more." Someone was mumbling softly pointers to live. And that was the fist time the young teen spoke since arriving.

He wanted to say thanks for the tips but the person reciting them was not on his generosity list. They kneeled. Azula only partially, Zuko fully, and Shen as if he was protecting the last bit of seal jerky in the world.

"Welcome, my dear daughter. Of what importance is this meeting of?" Cold, oh so cold.

"I have captured the water tribe peasant, Father. He was going by Shen Fire, my Lord."

"I – I am not Water Tribe. I mean, gross, like who would want to be from there? Gross, I would never -"

"Enough!" Ozai lit fire, taunting it in front of the tanned boy like one would to a child. Shen had forgotten about one of the bullets on Zuko's mumbled list. Don't speak unless spoken to. Right. Damn.

"You're wrong." Quiet, almost not even heard, but it seems that the speaker was not lucky enough, for he was heard.

Before the Father and Princess had a chance to speak, he continued louder this time. "You're wrong. That's not him."

"Oh really?" It was not said understandingly, but more of sarcastic. Well, what can one expect with the Princess of the Fire nation?

"Yes! I have been chasing Aan - the Avatar and his ragtag team of misfits longer than you have, Azula."

"Then he can stay. _But_ if he _is_ the water tribe peasant, you will be punished along with the spy. You will be banished only allowed to return if you _kill_ the Avatar and his companions." His Father smiled. His sister smiled.

"Alright."

Shen took a peek toward the Prince. _Why? Surely he is not _that_ stupid?_

…o0o…

_Stupid. Why? Why? Why do I _always_ do this? Why? This is so _Uncles_ fault. _Zuko stayed lost in thought as Azula talked to Shen.

"Now, since we are being generous, you will work in the kitchen. If something comes up, we will transfer you, Shen." She smiled. Zuko took that moment to look at his younger sister in her lapse of conversation. He knew what she was getting at. If Shen disobeyed at all, he would be forced to take on a different, more violent occupation, most likely the executioner of criminals. Knowing Azula, it would probably be any of the water tribe war criminals.

Shen gulped. "Of course, Princess."

"Well, I am off. Zuzu will get you acquainted with our palace." And she disappeared down a corridor. Both boys looked down the now empty hallway. It is just them, now.

"So…"

"Um, how 'bout I show you the dinning room first. Follow me." Zuko took off, literally. He was moving so fast.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on Zu- Prince Zuko." Zuko slowed, and then finally stopped. Looking over his shoulder, Shen was running rapidly. Panting like a dog once he was in Zuko's hearing range.

"We turn down this hallway here. Come." Shen followed.

The room was large, empty, lonely. That was the first thought that entered Shen's mind.

"Moving on…" And Zuko led Shen around quickly, like he was going to be late for something important. As the day's light drained into the black void, Zuko halted.

"Those are all the main areas that need to be known I suspect that you will be fine here for a while. If you are in need of help, then be sure to call for Hinuo. He is the leader of the food section." And with that said, Zuko left Shen standing there in the dark. The lone soul of the hallway.

* * *

A/N : Yes, I know that this is very tiny, but I have not been feeling well. Missing school is NOT fun. THe make up homework is impossible to finish on time. :( Anyways, Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender – I really wish I did, though.

Zuko slapped his forehead again, dragging his palm down his face exasperatedly, a red mark blossoming on his pale face.

"Can I please do it again big brother. _Please_," a six year old girl whined, grabbing onto Zuko's leg to enforce her begging. Her claws dug through his dark black pants and found their way to his tender skin, puncturing his skin with every yell and screech.

Zuko hid a pure smile with his raven hair, the bangs purposely falling into his eyes. "Alright, fine. One more time, and I mean it, _one_ time, Kiko. And that does not mean we do it once more, mess it up and do it twenty more times."

Kiko's face lit up, a wide smile finding its way to her petite frame. "Thanks brother Zuko! Daddy is going to be so happy," she squealed in delight. Her slim harms wrapped around his neck, and she gave him a quick peck on the check to show her appreciation.

"Yeah, yeah," Zuko dismissed the gratefulness simply, but inside he felt his heart swell. Something he hadn't felt in weeks.

Zuko did a prompt check down the hallways on both sides of the kitchen, before flicking his pointer finger in the air, a signal for Kiko. _It's safe. _Zuko grabbed both aprons out of the closet door, then, looking both ways, stuck the two dirty ones in, hiding them behind masses of equipment.

"Do you know when your Dad gets here?" Zuko asked, his hands behind him doing the task of tying the apron.

"Daddy said he was going to be here at . . . um, I think it was three in the afternoon?" Kiko answered, her hands too tying the threads behind her back. She was failing, her hands getting frustrated by the incorporation of the string.

"Three? Alright, it is two thirty now. We have an hour to make the best birthday cake Hinuo has ever seen _and_ tasted." Zuko walked over to her and took the small strings from her warm hands. Before her protest could reach his ears, Zuko finished wrapping the threads. They were tied in an adorable bow, and Kiko could feel it. She smiled to Zuko gratefully; he knew that she loved bows.

"But Daddy is a _chef_ here. At the _palace_! My pitiful cake is nothing," Kiko sulked, showing a side that Zuko has seen many times before.

"Pft, you have your big brother on your side," Zuko said lightly. Then, "Come on, this cake isn't going to bake itself." Kiko smiled and shuffled up to the counter.

"I want to make a Tui Cake! Oh, one with a berry and a lot of sugar and –"

"Tui Cake? Why not Agni's Fire cake?" Zuko asked curiously, liking how no one was here to silence their opinions.

"Well, Dada always said that his favorite cake was the Water Tribe custom made one. He said that the Agni's Fire cake was always too spicy, no matter how good you are at making it," Kiko replied, now on the balls of her toes, reaching for a large glass bowl. Zuko moved over to help her. His larger hands holding hers steady. His hand on top of hers they together took down the glass bowl from the high shelf.

"I have always wanted to visit the Water Tribes," she offered in a small voice, murmuring under her breathe, not knowing how well Zuko was at hearing.

"You wouldn't like it there. There is snow everywhere! And I bet they don't even know how to have fun. Unlike us here, we are just swimming awesomeness," Zuko told her, getting out the flour and measuring tools.

Kiko's look of horror from being heard of something to that degree of treason by the Prince turned to one of kindness as she heard Zuko's last sentence. "You're funny, Prince Zuko."

He smiled back at her, no matter how small, "Big brother is fine."

Kiko beamed, "Thanks big brother! Just wait until Daddy sees this cake! Come on snail**-**sloth, we haven't got all day!"

**5 minutes later (2:45pm):**

"Ahh! Zuko, put it out! Put it out! I don't want to die yet! Noooo! Zuko! Do something! Ahh –" A strong hand cut off her yelling voice.

Zuko wiped his now slobbery hands on his apron. "Kiko, relax. I put it out."

They both looked towards the 'cake' that they had rescued from the oven. A shriveled, burnt, crispy thing took its place. The smell was the worst part though, it smelled of rotten meat.

"Have fun doing this again, big bro." Kiko said as she flopped down on the closest available chair tiredly. The heated glare that the Prince sent her created a long sigh. "Fine, let's try again," she said, wiping the memory of Zuko telling her only once from her mind.

"Ugh." Zuko followed her lead in limply falling to the nearest chair. "We have only fifteen minutes. Come on Kiko, get up," Zuko made a move to get up and nudge the exhausted girl.

Both took out another bowl.

**(2:50pm):**

Zuko dropped the fourth set of dirty bowls in the sink. "Kiko, you do know that we are going to have to clean this stiff, right?" Kiko gave a nod in recognition to Zuko's statement but otherwise kept her eyes glued to the recipe scroll.

"Bro, this one will work! I promise," Kiko assured his stressed form, but her eyes never left her product.

"Ugh," Zuko moaned, "You said that the last two times!" But he made a move to put the goop in the oven. Both watched the fire grow to a deep blue color before timing the cooking cake.

Zuko grabbed one of the spare dishtowels and began to start the cleaning of their mess. In the middle of his scrubbing the dark brown bowl, Kiko screamed loudly. He did what anyone else would have done; he dropped the bowl in surprise.

"Kiko? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"He–he –"

"Spit it out Kiko," Zuko yelled in panic, his eyes darting around the vacant room.

"He's comin' I can hear him!" Zuko knew who the referred _he_ was.

"Damn." Kiko gave him one of her famous tsk-ing about his bad language that he had heard many times before.

"Kiko, take out the cake. Hurry." Kiko did as she was told and carefully took the cake out of the belly of fire.

A sob escaped her. Zuko gave a quick glance at her, afraid of what he was going to see. What he saw made him want to chase Kiko until her punishment would be set. Kiko had the sweetest smile plastered on her innocent face, her eyes a twinkle with joy.

"Zuko, guess what? It's perfect," She sobbed again, happily. Then, in a smug tone, "I told you so," she sang.

A door down the hall gave a creak under strain, warning Zuko and his 'sister' of an oncoming threat. Now, only a few minutes were left. Zuko in rush, grabbed the closest thing he could find. A dishtowel. And he threw the cloth on top of their perfect cake, quickly giving it to Kiko to hide. And hide she did, as the door to the kitchen opened, Kiko was sitting on Zuko lap innocently talking about animals with no cake in sight.

"Hello, Prince Zuko. Kiko? What are you doing in here? I told you to stay with Lanio. His parents will be hurt to find that you ditched them."

"Lanio is so stuck up! He told me that I was only playing with him because Firelord Ozai likes you, and he said that I was a filthy peasant," Kiko defended.

"Kiko, please behave." Then, Hinuo turned to face the Prince, "I am so sorry, Prince Zuko. Kiko sometimes acts on impulse."

"It is fine, no harm done." Zuko gave him a wane smile, one which Hinuo gladly returned. "But Kiko wants to show you something." Kiko gave an intense glare towards her big brother, but gave in.

"Yeah. One second Daddy." Kiko scrambled off of Zuko's lap and ran out of the room. Zuko blinked. Agni, she was stealthy. He had never even seen her leave the room to hide the cake.

The petite girl went running back in through the doors a moment later. "Got it," she squealed in delight.

Hinuo looked toward the blanket covered item with suspicion. Zuko nudged him lightly and whispered, "It's sweet. You'll like it."

Hinuo gave a _look_ towards Zuko before taking the item.

Only after her Dad smiled in happiness and gave his daughter a panda-bear hug, did he tell her he had work to get to. She reluctantly left, but still with a high spirit of making her father happy.

The palace chef turned on Zuko once the child was out of earshot. "Zuko," he sighed. "Are you okay? I heard that you had spoken when you were not supposed to when Azula brought a servant here. Did Ozai . . ." Hinuo let the sentence drift off.

Zuko shuffled his feet, and bit his lip. He answered, though, "Yeah, Father punished me after I finished giving the new boy a tour."

Hinuo was on him in moments. "Where? What was the punishment? Was it lashes again? Oh Agni Zuko, why do you still put up with this?" Zuko shrugged his hand away, forcefully. Then immediately regretted it, seeing his Uncle's face in his mind. They were only trying to help.

"It was fifteen lashes, though he made Azula leave this time," Zuko gave what he supposed was a reassuring smile, but it only distressed the older man more.

"Next time you get in trouble tell me, Zuko. I will send you to pick up Kiko from the day care like I did so many times before, telling Ozai it was for food," Hinuo scolded.

"I know, but I thought that he would forgive me for that time. He didn't seem mad when I defended the boy." Zuko told him. Hinuo shook his head, and luckily, Zuko missed it.

"Take off your shirt," the man ordered, in no joking mood.

Zuko shook his vigorously. "No. No, you'll hate me."

"Zuko," his voice was low, warning.

Zuko did as he was told, slipping out of his shirt. He had not worn his armor, for it hurt when he moved any kind of muscle. Hinuo stifled a gasp at the large amount of bare crimson flesh. "Zuko," he managed to get out in a level voice, trying not to choke on the words. "I will be right back with some ointment. _Do. Not. Move_." And he disappeared out the doors.

Zuko looked toward the swaying doors and sighed. His Father loved him; it was just punishment for speaking treason. It was all for the better, he deserved his punishment like his Father said. So why was it that every time he told Hinuo, and he _only_ told Hinuo, he reacted with worries towards him and anger towards the Firelord. Zuko had noted that Hinuo referred to his Father by Ozai when he was speaking to him but it just confused him more. Firelord Ozai had to discipline him since he was a 'stupid, good-for-nothing, son of a wh*re' as his Father had put it.

Zuko's train of thought ended as the doors that which he had been staring at, moved to introduce an incoming arrival. Hinuo, in his port belly form came through the door in a hush, looking both ways to make sure no one else was here. "Zuko, this might sting so prepare yourself."

And sting it did, the pain was sweltering and unbearable. But Zuko had survived the lashes, and the medicine was like a run through fire lilies compared to his punishment. It did help that Hinuo was humming to him and telling him how great he was for fighting the pain and soothing him with words.

He didn't even realize the chef was done until Hinuo told him, "Zuko, I want you to take it easy. Come to me if anything happens, alright? And I want you to stay out of harms way until tomorrow's daybreak, understand?" Zuko nodded.

"Good, I have to get to work, may you get Kiko for me." Zuko nodded, not sure if he could rely on his voice. Hinuo continued, "If I may ask, but could you please take Kiko home? You know where our home is, right?"

Zuko's reply was soft and quiet, and held a lace of pain from before as well, "Yeah. Is she going to be allowed to have cookies before bed, again?"

Hinuo stuttered. "She told you that she could have cookies before bed?" He squawked.

"Heh, you are so easy."

He promptly smacked him upside the head lightly.

..o0o..

Sokka looked out the windows, he was in another jail. It just looked all fancy and not like a jail, but once you got down to the bare of it, it would be hard to miss the overly restricting laws and other sorts of things. He now understood why Jet, the psychotic maniac, wanted to rid the world of the Fire Nation.

"Hey, you there! Get moving, Princess Azula said she needed three new paintings. She had burned the others in a fit of how ugly she had deemed them as. Picasso was so enraged," the man laughed. Then, "Get movin' kid if you want to stay here!" A voice yelled from in front of the line of servants. _No, I really _don't_ want to stay here._ But he moved anyways, tearing his sea colored ayes away from the bay to the world.

He took the ten foot frame indifferently, and stayed like that for the rest of the work.

Sokka stifled a yawn that threatened to break loose. It took a moment to realize that he was all alone in the hallway and that he had no clue where he was.

Okay, so he got lost in a house. Lots of people did. Yep. Sokka, decided to walk where his instincts directed him, left. As he moved on farther away from where he had started, clanks of dishes began to drift to his ears lightly. He was near the kitchen. _"__If you are in need of help, then be sure to call for Hinuo. He is the leader of the food section."_ That is what Zuko had told him, so, might as well try.

Sokka turned to the kitchen to find it bustling with workers everywhere. No free space was left vacant as the workers hustled to make the royal family's dinner amazing so to not loose their heads.

"Hey kid, can I help you?" It was not asked unkindly.

"Um, yeah, do you know a Hinuo?"

"Oh, Hinuo, yeah yeah." The man turned to face the rapidly moving crowd, "Hey Hinuo! There is a kid here for ya."

The man who which Sokka guessed was Hinuo turned towards them with a friendly grin. Cautiously, Sokka wondered if Zuko gave him the wrong helper. They wouldn't give him a nice guy, would they?

The older man – Sokka guesses he was a chef by the clothes – ushered him out of the obnoxiously loud room. "What is it that you seek assistance of, young lad?"

Sokka swallowed a lump in his throat, "I am um lost." An eye brow quirked up was his response. Sokka continued, "Um, Zuk – Prince Zuko told me to go to you if I needed help and since I am new here . . ."

"Prince Zuko sent you to _me_?"

"Yes?" Hinuo sent him a glare and he corrected his statement hastily, "I mean yes. Yes, Prince Zuko offered me your service."

"Interesting."

"How so?" Sokka asked curious, despite his predicament.

"Prince Zuko would always send new recruits to Chang. He was Zuko's mentor a while back, nasty old man." Sokka snorted, that didn't surprise him, but Zuko sending him here rather than with Chang did.

"Alright, I will just be a moment." Hinuo disappeared back into the kitchen, most likely telling them of his absence.

A moment later, true to his word, did the top chef appear and beckon Shen forward. "I never caught your name."

"It is Shen, did Zu – Prince Zuko not remind you of that?" They turned a corner.

Hinuo took a quick look towards the new boy, not missing the stutter of his words. "No, as a matter of fact he did not." They turned down another hallway, in a comfortable pace of quick but not to quick. "So where is your room to which you are staying?"

"Umm they said it was room, uh . . ." Shen desperately shoveled through his new outfit's pockets. "Uh room 289?"

Hinuo halted. "Room 289? That is the room two doors down from Prince Zuko's." He informed the tan boy. "Who gave you those orders?"

"Two creepy old ladies, uh I mean, two intelligent senior twin women."

"Li and Lo," the older man offered, smiling at the boy's quick change. "I see, so the Firelord said it was alright."

"I guess, why? Is it bad?" Sokka asked, once more curious.

"Well, no offense intended, but I do not think it wise to have a servant near a prince." Hinuo told him kindly.

Sokka nodded, inside though he was cheering. He knew that he was two doors away from the Scar Face, a good tip that would come in handy.

"Here we are," Hinuo told him, stopping in front of a large door, his tone of voice still held the hint of uneasiness but he let Shen pass. "If you need anything again, don't be afraid to ask."

Hinuo closed the door, encasing Sokka in a dark veil. Sleep came easily and his eyes drooped closed on the bed – he supposed it was a bed, considering it was too dark to fully make out – and he drifted off into a dream.

A/N: Please **read and review**, and I will love you!


	6. Chapter 6

"_Why do you even try?"_

_The boy he was questioning gave a frustrated glare to the ground before answering. Tightlipped, his answer was the deafening sound of silence._

_It was truthful. That much Sokka knew from looking at the boy in front of him. "Shall I send you to the chief? Will that teach you the lesson that is needed?" he harshly bit out._

"_N, no! Please, I beg you. Don't send me to him. I'll do anything, just not that. Please, Prince Sokka." The prince crossed his arms over his chest, and forged thinking. _

"_I don't know, Zuko. This was a pretty heavy crime. And you know that we can't have you running away everyday. The only option you left us is this, and you know it."_

_Zuko's eyes were wide in panic. His scarred eye seemed larger than the other wide eye despite its inability to function as properly. "Please," was all he uttered, over and over. "I won't try to escape again, I promise. Please."_

_Sokka had to look away at the immense amount of energy the prisoner in front of him was giving off in his eyes. The golden irises were too bright, Sokka thought. He mumbled the next words with a heavy and guilty back, "My Father is only two doors away. It'll be fast."_

That _was where the boy in his teens broke. "No!" he screeched, his feet kicking and throwing every which way. Sokka grabbed him by his waist and proceeded to drag him out to the chief's room. Zuko's attempts at escape were futile, though he did manage to hit Sokka hard on his shin. He was going to bruise there, he thought with an undertone of anger at the prisoner. _

"_Stop making this hard on yourself, boy." He snarled at the fighting captive. "Do you _want_ your punishment to be worse than it already is?"_

_Zuko stayed silent, though his kicks and punches were gradually loosing their drive, coming out weaker and weaker. Sokka heard a bitter choke in the body he held tightly._

_They had arrived._

_Sokka banished the feelings of guilt and shame, instead pushing their prisoner's form forward. "I have caught Zuko, again, Father."_

_The chief looked toward the boy with a hard stare. Then, "Sokka you may go if you wish." Sokka shook his head without even processing it. He wasn't going to abandon the prisoner, again._

"_Alright then." The man turned his attention to their captive. "Did you try to run away, Zuko?" He asked, getting straight to business._

_It took all of Zuko's willpower to look the man in the eye without his fear showing. He failed, for when he took that brave glance towards the older man, a cruel smirk blossomed on his holder's face. "You did." It wasn't a question. Zuko stayed silent, it was better to wait. "Looks like a punishment will be set. That is the rule." Something in the way he said it meant that they didn't really need rules to honor their reasons. _

_Fire came to the older man's hand. It was bright, though it didn't bring warmth to anyone in the room, despite all the heat rolling off in waves. Zuko was shaking, in fear most likely. When Sokka dared a closer glance he realized something he should have known a while ago, but just didn't care to look. He _was_ angry. He was repulsed at being pushed around. _Zuko_ was going to fight back. Zuko was going to _fight_ the power that was holding him captive and under unwanted control. _

_And to Sokka's surprise, he supported this new Zuko. He trusted this changed Zuko. He was going to help this Zuko._

_Fire flew with a loud bird's screech, the heat too quick for anyone, even he a trained prince, to dodge. Sokka could only look on with horror as his Father sent the orange ball of fury._

_He closed his eyes against the blinding light . . . _

. . . Only to open them to a dingy, dark room. Sokka felt his chest heave. What a nightmare that was. A knock hit his door, very forcefully. The words that came next were muffled by his moveable wall, a.k.a. door. "Shin, time to move out! The prince is gone at a meeting and now is the best time to clean his room," called what Sokka presumed to be another servant.

Sokka grumbled about a lot of things as he moved out of his bed. He scowled at the wrong name, internally screaming _Shen _at the annoying servant. He hissed at the uncomfortable bed, and royal stuck up princes. His dream was forgotten for now as he moved to the door in frustration.

He opened the door and was greeted with a startling young women's face. She gave a shy smile then turned to continue on her journey through the halls.

"W, wait," he called after her. He saw her stop for a brief moment, and the turn of her head slightly. He raced to be step in step with her. When he reached her, she was already springing back in her normal fast pace. He groaned aloud and ran, again, to catch up with her.

"Do you just love making me miserable?" He asked rhetorically after the servant girl disappeared down a corner. He heard a snort in response, and her head poked into view.

"Yes."

He sent her a scowl. She gave him a happy grin. They were going to get along great.

"I am Misa." A pause. Then, she giggled and motioned him forward. "What is your name?"

Sokka gave a quick but searching look towards Misa. Finally, he answered, "Shen." A heartbeat. Something in him put two and two together, in outrage he yelled at her. "Why did you ask me my name if you already knew it?"

She laughed, and oddly enough it reminded him of Aang's naive cheerfulness. "Because, silly, I wanted to hear it from you." She looked towards him, her eyes glowed brightly, but something seemed off about them. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "And anyways," she continued, "I said it wrong in the first place. So, it's Sh_e_n, and not Sh_i_n?" She huffed to herself with mock annoyance. "Fine."

Sokka rolled his eyes. Her eyes lost their happiness in moments. "We should continue," she told him flatly.

He sent a bizarre glance towards the young girl. Was she mad at him? Was it because of his gesture moments ago? He was brought out of his panicked thoughts when Misa answered his very internal questions. "I, I am sorry. It's just something inside of me I am fighting with." Then she changed moods so fast Sokka felt the urge to blink rapidly. "But, silly, rolling your eyes can be interpreted as mean. Let's not do that anymore, okay?"

He rolled his eyes.

She slapped him playfully on the shoulder, hard. He felt a pang of sadness. Toph. She would have punched him, instead of a slap, but still. He missed her, he missed them all. Katara, Aang, Toph, Momo, and Appa. His family.

"We're here, Shen."

He sent her nod to show he got the message, but otherwise stayed silent. They moved about and cleaned what looked like needed cleaning. Which wasn't much, Sokka had to admit. Shuffling through things, a slightly open drawer caught his attention. All the others were sealed tight . . . except this one. His curiosity was just begging him to open it. To open the drawer, and have the possibly of getting killed if caught. Yep, this was a hard choice.

He picked the 'open drawer' scenario. His tanned fingers gingerly held the furniture open as his sea eyes searched for information. Nothing, just clothes, Sokka noted angrily. But what did he expect; no way would a Prince with people going through his things all day put something open like that. That was when it hit him. Whatever Zuko was hiding would be hidden _in_ the clothes. Before doing anything rash, he gave a hasty glance at Misa, whom was busy cleaning while humming to herself happily.

He looked back towards the drawer, now that he knew was filled with cloth. Knowing he was going to regret this, his hands shuffled through the silky cloth, messily. It wasn't until his fingers brushed a hard object did his frame brake out in a grin. He won.

Pulling his catch out, he found he was staring at a picture within a hard and dull frame. Little Zuko, with no scar, looked like he was staring at the painter while trying to quell a laugh. Sokka had to do a double take when he first looked at the artwork. Azula was smirking, what else is new? And Ozai was as flat as ever. The only thing that did put Sokka a little on edge was the women in the picture. She was a new face, and Sokka thought she looked a little similar to Azula and a little to Zuko as well.

Could it be? Could that be his Mo-

"What are you doing?" Misa all but yelled

_Damn_. "Uh . . ."

"Give it here." Sokka held the picture out guiltily and she snatched it away in moments. Misa gasped. Alarmed, Sokka looked towards her in panic. "What's wrong?"

"That is Princess Ursa," she explained. At Shen's confused glare, she elaborated. "Princess Ursa is, excuse me, _was _Prince Zuko's Mother, Fire Lord Ozai's wife before that one day."

"What happened on that 'one day'?" Sokka asked her, still feeling uneasy at being caught.

Misa shot Sokka a glare, which softened immensely upon sight. "It's okay. No need to be wary, young warrior. I won't tell." She offered him a smile, a genuine one, before continuing, "Princess Ursa was very well respected. Just was General Iroh a few years ago. I think it was, uh, six years ago? Anyways, no one here really knows what happened to Princess Ursa that day. There she was, our princess, and then _bam_." Misa clapped her hands together without warning, loudly. "No more Princess Ursa."

"So, she died?"

"You know, no one really knows. My friends were gossiping about it for months, though." She gave a pause, thinking over what she was going to say next. "I really think the only one that knows what happened of Ursa's fate would be her son himself, and maybe the Fire Lord, too."

"I lost my mother." Sokka blurted out. He didn't know why he said that. Especially to a girl he just met!

But she just smiled at him. "Loosing people is what life is. It is better to have met them and suffered the pain of loosing, then to never have met them at all. Life is too good to waste like that."

"Uh . . ." What was he supposed to say to _that_?

"Come on, Shen. Let's get out of here." Misa turned to leave. Shen followed her lead, but stopped when he felt her freeze and tense.

"So, what do we have here?"

"Lady Mai! I, is there a problem?" Misa stuttered, flinging herself to the cold marble floor. Sokka followed her suit moments later.

"No," she admitted dully, looking at her fingernails in a bored manner. "But," Misa could be heard taking in a sharp intake of breathe, "I would like to know who you are." Her fingernails painted perfectly black were pointed at the boy next to Misa. "Oh, and Prince Zuko would like you, actually the both of you, to take Kiko back to Lanio's mansion," the dark clad girl ordered flatly.

"Yes, Lady Mai." Misa answered in a squeak. When she didn't move, or even shift in posture, Misa gathered all her courage and asked her what she was waiting for, though it was in a more formal and nicer way than that.

"The boy's name," Mai told them simply.

"It's Shen," Sokka answered before Misa could jump into panic.

"You seem familiar," she informed him listlessly. Before Sokka could jump in to defend himself and probably dig himself in a bigger hole, Mai turned to leave. As she took a step out of the room, her head tilted to one side and she called back, "The meeting is over."

It sounded like she was warning them. But, Mai wouldn't do that, would she? Now that Sokka thought about that, he never realized how different they all were when they were not fighting. Mai was fierce and scary but more lifeless here, Zuko was just indifferent but not as angry, and it was all so odd. Azula seemed the same in battle and here, though, Sokka thought absently.

When Sokka felt a strong but soft hand grasp his arm and pull him out, he smiled at the holder. Misa smiled back. "That was close." She offered, lightly.

Sokka could only nod.

Misa continued as if Sokka didn't do anything. "But let's hurry so we can catch Kiko when she is napping. She's impossible when she's awake. Only one person can tame that lion-tiger."

Sokka glanced at Misa through the corner of his eye. "Who is that?" he asked a little warily.

"Why, Prince Zuko of course! He is the only one that Kiko doesn't bite when being taken back to Lanio's home." She answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

If Sokka was going to protest it all died in his throat as they turned into a room. A girl, Kiko he assumed, was laying in a peaceful slumber, looking like an angel spirit. Sokka had to ask, "How is _she _a lion-tiger?"

"Just wait," Misa told him seriously. Her bright eyes turned on him. Another pang of something odd hit Sokka; something was definitely up with this girl and her eyes.

The girl in subject moved slightly in her sleep as if she knew they were talking about her. Misa smiled and told Shen that this was the most peaceful Kiko was going to be for the next few moments. Without warning, Kiko was grabbed by Misa and hauled out of the room.

Kiko blinked rapidly before realizing what was happening. And when she did, all hell broke loose. She was yelling and screaming and kicking, but it was all to no avail as Misa dragged the young girl on. Sokka kept in pace with Misa but otherwise stayed silent and would only offer if Misa was in need of help.

They got to the door only to hear a loud and powerful voice stop them all in their tracks. Though, it wasn't at them, but at Kiko. "Kiko, what did you do now?"

Kiko stopped yelling and screeching to look back at the man talking to her in such disrespect. She blurted out her voice as soon as she noticed the stranger, "I am so sorry, big brother. I am sorry." Now, instead of a yelling and impossible girl, they had one that was completely the opposite.

Sokka cursed the spirits, first Mai and now the Prince. They were probably laughing their spirit heads off right now.

"S'okay," the prince began but was broken off by a coughing fit. And not a light one. Misa immediately began to run over to her higher power, but the teen's waving hand told her to stop. After a few moments, the coughing subsided, and Zuko looked back towards Kiko. "Kiko, you causing trouble, again?" he asked her softly.

Kiko squirmed in Misa's arms but otherwise didn't answer until the silence was suffocating her. "I, yes, Prince Zuko." Zuko frowned at the title, but let it go.

"Alright," Zuko allowed and turned to leave.

"Wait, I am sorry! Zuko, please don't be mad. I am sorry!" Misa and Shen almost liked the other Kiko better. Almost. Sokka decided to wait and talk to Misa later about how this girl's ties with prince that would allow her to talk to Zuko like anyone of equal status would. Which would be no one, other than Azula or the Fire Lord.

"I said it was okay, Kiko. Just go back to Lanio's place, now." Zuko disappeared back inside the palace.

Kiko sighed but nodded anyways. The rest of the trip went by without a sound. Even as the towering doors opened to reveal a new hollowly looking home with fancy furniture just boasting of their high rank, they all remained silent. Kiko was brought inside by two ushering servants, panic written all over their face that turned to relieve the minute they saw the young girl. Kiko spared one glance back at Shen and Misa, before the doors shut with a _clang_.

"What a day!" Misa exclaimed, her arms falling limply to her sides.

Sokka had to nod in agreement. "Hey, Misa?" Misa hummed in answer.

"Why does Kiko, why is Kiko allowed to call Prince Zuko just . . . Zuko?"

"I don't know," Misa told the warrior honestly. "When she first met the Prince, she had called him Zuko and the Prince just never corrected her. She knows now that his name and title is Prince Zuko, but I think the Prince prefers that she call him Zuko." She answered him, a thoughtful look on her face.

Sokka looked to the ground as they walked silently back for the rest of the trip. He has a lot to think about now, whether he liked it or not.

**A/N**: If I am putting too much OC in here, just tell me. I wanted to add another girl, because of the lack of Katara and Toph . . . for now. Kiko is the young girl, really young, Zuko befriended some time ago, and Misa is the servant girl Sokka befriended. Hinuo is the chef and, uh, I think that that is it.

Also, no one in here is going to have "feelings" for the other. I like ships and all, but Misa is just going to be a friend to Sokka (He does have Suki in this fic) and Kiko is way too young. This is mostly just a friendship fic. :D

If you can guess where I got the name Misa from, cyber cookies for you! Good luck, and please **Read** and **Review**.


End file.
